Purgare
by Altus Animus
Summary: The trails of two men and their elite soldiers as they fight against the Dark Lord and try to rebuild a country out the ashes of an old empire.


DISCLAIMER: Obviously I have to write this so here it is…I do not own Middle Earth or the characters that J.R.R. Tolkien created, but I do own the original plot and the original characters. Thank you and enjoy the story.

            "Hark! Who comes toward the gate of Edoras, this late at night?" shouted a soldier from the top of a battlement.

"You may call me Eloghtus," I replied.

"Where are you from and what business brings you to Rohan? Are you not a Haradrim or Khandese for your skin tells me that much?" he asked, questioning me again.

            "It is true, I am from Haradwraith, and once was a prince there but no longer. I am King of Freed Mordor, and have come by leave of King Elessar. I am requesting audience with King Eomer and Lord Faramir and Lady Ĕowyn."

            "Sir, I should have known by your following that you were a great lord. I seek a thousand pardons," the man said, while opening the gate.

            "Never mind my trusted soldiers, this following as you called it, but only one pardon you will receive, not that I deem you ill or unwise at the hesitance you gave. Good man, led me to the King," I spoke smiling. My following was two of the seven elite soldiers of Freed Mordor that were trained by Elightus, the Marshal, himself. They bore his custom sword, a curved blade of folded steel which he had made. They were sharper than any other sword in all lands south, east, north or west of Minas Núrith, the city on the shore of the river Núrnen. Fithor's and Numcor's appearance received many stares as we walked through the streets of Edoras. Not only were they twins, their outer garments were all black silk with red cloth underneath going down halfway between the knees and ankles. Around the waist they had tied a strip of black cotton, and their feet were only covered with leather sandals. They always wore this attire whether on the battlefield or in the most kingly dining hall in Minas Tirith. The sheaths of the swords, being colored black, were simple in design, but never stuck or lost their instrument during chaos or collapse, even held up-side down, the cargo would not fall out on its own. 

            As we approach the Golden Hall on the top of the hill of Edoras, I realized that these were indeed peaceful and prosperous times for the horse lords. Many people were coming back from the market after closing shop or eating with a friend. The signs of peace were everywhere with soldiers being scarce around the city and my warm welcome.

            I did not wait long for the king to receive me.

            "His Excellence, King Eloghtus of Freed Mordor," a man holding a door announced. As a walked into the room, I heard whispers and supposed silent conversations about what I wanted here.

            "I am at your service, friend," King Eomer politely said to me.

            "As am I, friend and fellow king," I spoke as I bowed politely. "I have come to seek an audience with you and your sister and her husband, the Lady Ĕowyn and Lord Faramir, and to bring an invitation of King Elessar of Gondor for us to ride hence on the morrow to Minas Tirith. He has requested the lords and kings of all Middle Earth to come to him; he calls it 'The Great Consul'."

            "We would be honored," said Lady Ĕowyn speaking for the first time in my presence. Her grace and countenance was more than I dreamed even from the descriptions I had heard from men all around the country. When she said this, my men and I bowed and the feast began.

            "Tell me," said Faramir as he finished off a plate, "where exactly is Minas Núrith?"

            "An excellent question, sire; it is north of the sea of Núrnen. Located on the mouth of the great tributary which the sea is named after. It is connected to the mountain range that protrudes out of the Ered Luithui. It is the leading city in the region of Nurn," I answered.

            "Why did you pick Nurn to settle in?"

            "Firstly it is the least corrupted past of Mordor. Secondly, the orcs were fewer there."

            "Why was that?" the Lady asked.

            "Milady, I will get to that at the Great Consul, and as for now if the king will excuse me and my men. I am rather tried."

            "Yes, of course, your story must wait for the audience of all lords of middle earth, and you may go now into your chamber. You will find everything in order King Eloghtus," the king said, and with a wave of his hand we were lead off into the inner past of the hall.

"Fithor, Numcor, what do you think of this Rohan?" I asked them as I got into my bed later that night.

"The horses here could be mighty assets to our fight against the orcs in Freed Mordor," the older of the two answered.

"In addition to what Numcor said, sire, I advise you to be cautious of what you said to them about our deals with the Dark Lord in the days to come," alleged Fithor.

"I agree with you on that Fithor, and with you too Numcor. These horse lords are open to us, but I fear what we might do if they learn about our old dealings with the Dark Lord and attack us on the account of the ignorance which they have," I declared.

"Good night you two. Whose has the first watch?" I said as I pulled the feather cover over me.

"I do, sire," spoke Fithor in the darkness, "then Numcor will have the second watch till dawn."

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning," and with that I fell asleep.


End file.
